


A Good Night's Rest

by mercs4life



Series: Allura Mahariel [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercs4life/pseuds/mercs4life
Summary: Zevran Arainai awakes with a start after realizing that, for the first time in decades, he slept.





	A Good Night's Rest

Zevran's eyes shot open as he started from sleep. Was it just sleep? He failed to slow his breathing as he recounted what he could: he felt like he was floating in an endless sea of blackness; he couldn’t tell what was up or down, but he’d never felt as calm as he did before he opened his eyes. He'd heard of that feeling before - was he dead? 

A light squeeze on his thigh brought him out of his head. He looked to his right and saw Allura, his Warden, startled awake but focused on him. Her brown eyes fluttered from his face to his left hand. Confused, he followed her gaze and saw it - he'd pulled his blade from under his cot when he woke. He hadn't even _noticed_ , but yes of course _she_ did - 

"Allura I -," he began hurriedly, "this isn't what it seems, I just -"

It looked bad, that much he knew. She woke to see her assassin, in the cot next to her, after their first night together - with a dagger in his hand. He'd told her stories about his marks he'd slept with and killed in their sleep - She could kill him now and no one would blame her, even after all the time they've traveled together. What a fitting end for him, he thought bitterly. Killed by the one he loved over a misunderstanding. 

She moved closer to him, and, slowly an unafraid hand on the handle. His eyes widen as he met her clear, steady gaze. 

"I know," was all she murmured as she gently removed the blade from his hand and returned it to its place under his cot. As she laid down, she pulled him into her chest. Her skin was warm and smelled of the earth; it was a comfort he hadn't known in a very long time. 

"It was merely a dream, _vhenan_ ," she whispered lowly, lips close to his forehead. She caressed his head with one hand and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. Her deep, slow breaths helped to finally calm his shallow, rapid ones. "Sleep well, _vhenan_. You may relax here." 

A dream. When was the last time he dreamt? When was the last time he was able to truly close his eyes and rest? The answer eluded him. 

Her grip on him began to falter as she fell asleep again. How was she able to trust him enough to go back to sleep? She knows what he is capable of, what he could do now that he knows she trusts him. He held her tighter and closed his eyes. 

His lover's heartbeat coaxed him from his thoughts and lulled him to sleep. He relaxed, and they were both still breathing. Perhaps it wouldn't do him any harm to lower his guard when he was with her. 

\-----------------------

Allura Mahariel woke to Zevran's panting, an unusual and concerning sound given it was the middle of the night. He was holding his dagger in one hand, and his face in the other, trying to slow his breathing. Was it a nightmare? She couldn't imagine what would plague him this late at night, but he should know he didn't need to go through it alone. 

She placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed it gently. He looked up and relief crossed his face briefly; it passed just as suddenly as she tried and failed to keep her eyes from his dagger. Of course, he caught the movement and began to panic. 

"Allura, I - ," he began. She could hear the desperation in his voice. "This isn't what it seems -"

She knew. She remembered the stories he's told her, and she knew that if he'd wanted her dead, she wouldn't have caught him. She trusted him because she knew him. To her, he is so much more than what he's done -

His cold, bitter laugh broke her reverie and she moved closer to him, slowly, and touched the handle of the dagger. 

"I know." She took it from him and placed it under his cot. She pulled him into her chest as she laid down - something she'd normally never do considering her chest was bare, but would make an exception tonight - and held him close. She stroked his hair and held him tightly. She didn't know what to do in this situation, but Ashalle often held her like this when nightmares kept sleep at bay; perhaps Allura could comfort Zevran like this as well. 

"It was merely a dream _vhenan_." _Vhenan_. Has she ever referred to anyone directly with that title? She liked it. "Sleep well, _vhenan_. You may rest here."

She meant, here, with her. But she didn't explain herself. She was stuck on vhenan. She suppressed a yawn and then it dawned on her: he was the she wanted next to her as she slept. 

The realization that she was in love with him comforted her as sleep embraced her.


End file.
